Boston
by cleo the hedgehog
Summary: edward and bella's wedding brings back sad memories for esme and this is what happened after everybody left will they see her again? songfic R and R plz


Boston my life long dream. I wish I could go to the famous architectural art school. But im stuck here, I love my family don't get me wrong my children are wonderful and my husband loves me but doesn't know me oh I wish I could go to Boston all these years of living and I cant go oh how I wish. "esme hurry up we need the white flowers on the table and where is Bella's dress"?!?!?? Alice yelled running up the stairs. I sighed grabbing the white beautiful smelling flowers and set them on the tables. I put on white table cloths, I set up the chairs in the backyard. "esme could you put the white carpet down the middle of the walk way" jasper asked handing me the white cloth. "of course" I smiled, he smiled a bit but stopped. Oh no my emotions. I suddenly locked my dreams back into the door and smiled huge. Jasper smiled and walked into the house. I set the long white carpet down the isle. I smiled it was beautiful everything was white little pink flowers on the steps where Bella and Edward would be saying their "I do's" my son would be getting married and soon I would have a new daughter to take care of. A new daughter with dreams to follow. I love my little free spirits I smiled. "come on esme bellas here lets get her ready" alice called while leading a blindfolded Bella up the stairs. I smiled and walked after them we closed the door and started doing Bella's makeup. "oh no I forgot to put my bridesmaid dress on ill be right back" Alice yelled running out the door and closing it. I started doing bellas hair. "you look gorgeous dear" I smiled, she smiled back "thank you esme im a little nervous" she said a bit embarrassed. "oh don't worry dear Edward's down stairs for you he loves you so much dear that he wants to spend forever with you" I said brushing her hair and straightening it. "thanks you esme your right" she said smiling triumphal. "how was you're wedding"? bella asked me smiling. "well you know dear me and Carlisle never got married we didn't have a wedding" I said brushing her hair trying to hold back a sob. "oh why not"? she asked, "well dear things are better left unsaid" I smiled, "oh" she said. "ok im back..bella! You look gorgeous"! Alice said smiling and hugging her. "oh I love your dress" Rosalie said walking into the room. "everyone's here come on Bella Edwards waiting" Rosalie stated. We all started walking out of the room Charlie took Bella's hand and walked her out to the isle. Me Alice and rose walked slowly behind her throwing pink petals everywhere behind her. We all had smiles on our faces. Charlie kissed Bella giving her away, Bella smiled and blushed a bit as she saw Edward. She looked gorgeous a perfect bride for the perfect wedding. I Must have been daydreaming because I blanked out on the speech, "I do" Bella said smiling.

Flash back……

"you're a perfect bride for the perfect wedding" my best friend whispered in my ear smiling. "thank you Amy" I smiled, I walked down the isle the white flowers in my hands. I heard snickers coming from a group of my friend and I wondered why they were laughing I shrugged it off. I walked up to my soon to be husband Dave. I smiled he turned around and it wasn't him. "d..david"? I asked, it was a big standing on a chair wearing a tux. Everyone started laughing I tried to run but Amy pushed me back. "kiss the groom esme" Annie said laughing. I started running for my house but froze, Amy was kissing Dave my love. Tears streamed down my face. I started running deep into the forest crying, it started raining, ruining my dress and makeup. I cried and cried.

End of flash back….

Edward and Bella finished their I do's with a kiss, Edward looked at me with shock and sadness mixed together. I just smiled at him. Edward and Bella left to soon be arriving at isle esme. "ok esme I have to go to work love you" Carlisle said kissing my cheek and leaving. "later mom me and rose are double dating with jasper and Alice" Emmet said smiling with everyone as they walked out the door. "but….I have to clean up all by myself" I whispered holding myself together. The door closed and I sat in the middle of the isle. "a beautiful bride to be she's just so pretty in her big white dress hopefully its not a mess her husband hit her killed her child she trusted no one they were all pedophiles" I sang crying this was a song my mom snag I know it's a horrible song but its stuck in my head, to me her husband hit her and she didn't trust day cares her life was like mine, I was a mirror of her. I cried even harder and the rain started, That was my power that no one knew I had. My power wasn't much of one but whenever I cried it would rain. The rain poured on everything making it harder to clean. I cried my face turning red tears rolling down like a waterfall. I went to the floorboards pulling out my wedding dress that I had, strapless white frills and a trim. It was beautiful I cried holding it, It brought back memories. I walked back out into the rain sitting in the isle holding my dress hugging it. I cried. Was a happy ending to much to ask for, this isn't my happy ending its my family's. I cried going up the stairs to me and Carlisle's room packing my bags. I didn't even have a car to leave. I started crying I just had to get out of here I have a scholarship for Boston's art college ill go their, I smiled wiping the tears away from my face. I set my bags in the trunk of Alice's car she wouldn't mind. I left a note telling them everything about my past my power and why im leaving I don't want to be here anymore I love them all but I want to start over maybe ill be back someday…maybe

Carlisle pov:

I came home because I forgot my doctor office bag. I opened the door and looked at the letter attached to it. I read it my mouth dropping a bit, I sighed and looked around my esme was gone. I got into my car just sitting staring at the rain. The radio turned on the song Boston played.

_in the light of the sun, is there anyone? oh it has begun...oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,this world you must've crossed...you said...you don't know me, you don't even care,you don't know me, you don't wear my chains...essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across an open field,when flowers gaze at you...they're not the only ones who crywhen they see youyou said...you don't know me, you don't even care,you don't know me, you don't wear my chains...she said I think I'll go to Boston...I think I'll start a new life,I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...I think I'll go to Boston, I think that I'm just tiredI think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice...Boston...where no one knows my name... _


End file.
